


Gata-strofe en la Cocina

by Ogawasan



Category: Jrock, MUCC
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Humor, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Strawberries, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawasan/pseuds/Ogawasan
Summary: Tatsurou quiere tener sexo. Teto se opone.
Relationships: Miya/Tatsurou (MUCC)
Kudos: 2





	Gata-strofe en la Cocina

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kitchen Cat-astrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634741) by Stupeur. 



> Notas de la autora:  
> ♥ Para los no iniciados, Teto es la adorable gata de Tatsurou. Ligeramente basado en eventos que me ocurrieron en realidad (aunque tristemente no había hombres sexys involucrados en mi cocina). Actualmente estoy trabajando en una historia de tres capítulos que incluye a esta pareja, pero es completamente diferente de todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, así que prepárense :)
> 
> Notas de la traductora:  
> Un poco de humor para esta calurosa tarde -w-
> 
> Agradecimientos a la autora Stupeur uwu

— Sabes, le apagaré de todas formas — dijo Miya mientras se movía al lado de Tatsurou, deslizando una mano por su cintura mientras observaba el sartén sobre la estufa.

— ¿Te refieres a que me saldré con la mía y tendremos sexo? — respondió Tatsurou con una sonrisa traviesa, hundiendo la cuchara de madera dentro del chocolate que había estado batiendo para después ofrecérsela a Miya.

Miya se rió, sin molestarse en responder, e inclinándose para meterse la cuchara a la boca y lamerla hasta dejarla limpia bajo la mirada atenta de Tatsurou. El vocalista seguía sorprendiéndose ante el hecho de que Miya no era consciente de lo sexy que se veía cuando hacía cosas como esa. No se quejaba en lo absoluto – había descubierto que las únicas veces que el siempre elocuente Miya tenía cero control sobre las expresiones de su rostro era cuando comía o tenía sexo, y Tatsurou definitivamente disfrutaba de observarlo en ambas situaciones.

— Esta delicioso — dijo Miya, lamiéndose los labios.

Satisfecho con el veredicto, Tatsurou apago la estufa y coloco el sartén sobre la mesa mientras Miya prácticamente corría a sentarse.

— Vamos, disfrútalo — dijo Tatsurou, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un pedazo de plátano cubierto de chocolate había desaparecido en la boca de Miya al momento de terminar su oración.

En cuestión de minutos, solo quedaban algunos solitarios pedazos de frutas. Tatsurou había comido más de la cuenta antes de detenerse, y Miya continuaba diciendo _“estoy lleno”_ mientras seguía comiendo unos bocados más.

— ¿Puedo comerla? — pregunto el guitarrista, señalando con su tenedor la última fresa.

— No — dijo Tatsurou, sumergiéndola en el chocolate para morderla a continuación. La sonrisa traviesa que había estado conteniendo finalmente apareció en su rostro en el momento en que su mirada se encuentra con la de Miya, acercando la pequeña fresa a la boca expectante del guitarrista. Miya separó sus labios, estaba a punto de hundir sus dientes en ella, sus ojos mirando fijamente a los de Tatsurou, cuando de pronto el tallo se rompió. La fresa dejó una mancha de chocolate en el labio inferior de Miya antes de rodar sobre la mesa y caer al suelo.

— ¡Mierda! — murmuro Tatsurou, intentado atraparla.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Teto ya la había atrapado, y después de un par de juguetones zarpazos, la fresa desapareció debajo del refrigerador. Teto corrió para meter su hocico debajo de éste, intentando alcanzarla desesperadamente con su pata.

Tatsurou suspiro irritado, apartando a su gata antes de agacharse frente al refrigerador y presionar su mejilla contra el suelo para buscar la fresa perdida.

— ¿Puedes verla? — pregunto Miya detrás de él.

— Ngh… hmm…sip, la encontré — estaba a punto de pedir la escoba, cuando Miya se la entregó en la mano antes de decir algo —. Gracias.

Miya tuvo que sostener a Teto para que no interrumpiera la labor de Tatsurou, a quien le tomo un par de intentos antes de alcanzar la fresa y sacarla debajo del refrigerador – junto con un conejo de polvo el doble de grande que la pequeña fruta y un imán de _Detroit Metal City_ que no había visto e un par de años. Limpió el imán y lo colocó sobre la mesa, después tomó la fresa.

— Aquí tienes — dijo Tatsurou, entregándosela a Miya.

Miya arrugó la cara con desagrado al ver que la fresa estaba cubierta de pelos de gato y suciedad.

— Paso — dijo, bajando a Teto al piso cuando ésta comenzó a retorcerse ferozmente para escapar de su agarre.

Tatsurou lanzó la fresa al bote de la basura, limpiándose los dedos en el pantalón, después se volvió para encontrarse frente a frente con Miya.

— Siento lo de tu fresa — se disculpó, a pesar de que el incidente ya estaba olvidado – los labios de Miya estaban a escasos centímetros de los de Tatsurou, mientras sus manos le acariciaban lentamente el pecho a través de su camiseta.

— ¿Cuál fresa? — murmuró Miya entre besos, sonriendo ligeramente.

Tatsurou también sonrió sobre sus labios antes besarlo otra vez. Su lengua se adentró en la boca del guitarrista, y Tatsurou sintió un destello de calor al probar el ligero sabor amargo del chocolate dentro de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Miya cuando las manos de Tatsurou se pasearon por debajo de su camiseta, mientras que su suave y cálida espalda se arqueaba al sentir como sus dedos le acariciaban. Tatsurou rompió el beso y se separó lo suficiente para quitarle los anteojos a Miya y colocarlos sobre la mesa de la cocina. Tomando la cabeza del guitarrista entre sus manos, permitió a sus dedos enredarse en su cabello recién bañado mientras le besaba profundamente.

Sus labios permanecieron unidos durante largos minutos. Tatsurou apenas y podía escuchar a Teto maullando en algún lugar del departamento, pero no podía importarle menos sus llamados de atención en ese momento. Estaba más interesado en la erección de Miya que rozaba contra su muslo mientras éste le acariciaba el bulto de su propia erección sobre el pantalón.

Miya le abrió el pantalón, el cual se deslizo hasta sus tobillos. Por primera vez no le escucho quejarse por la ausencia de ropa interior, envolviendo su mano en su pene para acariciarlo lentamente. Tatsurou cerró los ojos mientras gemía moderadamente, su boca buscando ciegamente a la de Miya antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso. Tatsurou deslizo una de sus manos bajo la ropa interior de Miya, para liberar su erección y así regresarle el favor, finalmente los gemidos de Miya acompañaron a los suyos.

— ¿Habitación? — pregunto Miya, pero Tatsurou no tenía intenciones de moverse de ahí.

— Quiero chupártelo — le susurró al oído, y el sonido que obtuvo por parte de Miya le dejo claro que su sugerencia era bienvenida.

Tatsurou se deshizo de su pantalón y, segundos después, la camiseta de Miya voló por toda la cocina hasta aterrizar en el fregadero. Tatsurou le beso la mandíbula, su boca entreabierta se deslizo sobre su piel hasta que sus labios se toparon con la barba espinosa de su mentón. Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir la punta del pene de Miya deslizarse bajo el suyo, y de alguna manera esto lo animó a ponerse de rodillas.

Tatsurou atrapo la erección de Miya entre sus dedos para acariciarla, besando y rozando su muslo con los labios. Escuchar a Miya intentando contener un _“maldición”_ mientras su pulgar rozaba la punta de su pene era alentador, y Tatsurou estaba a punto de metérselo a la boca cuando, muy a su pesar, soltó un grito de sorpresa.

Algo estaba golpeando sus pelotas.

Al volverse, su mirada se topó con la mirada inocente de Teto, quien tenía la pata levantada, lista para propinarle otro golpe a sus testículos.

— ¡TETO! — explotó, soltando la entrepierna de Miya para ahuyentarla. La gatita se alejó corriendo de ahí, no sin antes dedicarle al vocalista un juguetón _“prrrm”._

— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto Miya sin aliento, arqueando una ceja sorprendido.

— ¡Estaba golpeando mis pelotas! — respondió molesto Tatsurou, sintiéndose indignado cuando Miya comenzó a reírse — ¡Cállate! — gruñó, cerrando sus piernas para evitar un segundo ataque. Sabía que su rostro estaba rojo como un betabel, y concluyo que la mejor manera de que Miya dejara de reírse era regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

Y funcionó – Miya ya no se reía cuando Tatsurou lamió una gota de líquido preseminal que había aparecido en la punta de su pene. Entonces deslizo la erección dentro de su boca, raspándola ligeramente con sus dientes hasta meterla por completo, a continuación comenzó a succionarla con fuerza. Su humillación había quedado en el olvido cuando los dedos de Miya se paseaban por su cabello, acariciando lentamente su cabeza. 

Los jadeos de Miya sea hacían más ruidosos con cada segundo que pasaba y Tatsurou acelero el ritmo, gimiendo contra la erección de Miya cuando lo sintió jalar de su cabello con fuerza. Como venganza, Tatsurou propinó una pequeña mordida en la punta del pene del guitarrista, quien se estremeció violentamente, jadeando sonoramente. Tatsurou continuó succionándolo rápido y con fuerza, mientras sus dedos apretaban la base de su erección.

— E-Espera… T … T … — balbuceó Miya, pero Tatsurou no se detuvo, saboreando la posibilidad de escuchar su propio nombre cuando llevara a Miya hasta el límite. Sin embargo, lo que obtuvo fue algo completamente diferente – un atronador y agudo _“¡TETO!”_ hizo eco en sus oídos, mientras que la segunda sílaba se derretía en una extraña sucesión de vocales.

Tatsurou no tuvo oportunidad de reflexionar lo inesperado. El resto fue completamente borroso – Miya repentinamente salió de su boca, su ojo izquierdo le punzó, cerrándose por completo, y Teto se encontraba dentro del sartén del chocolate, la indignación evidente en su rostro. 

Tatsurou ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de considerar lo satisfactorio que sería arrojar al maldito gato por la ventana. Miya se disculpó con él infinitas veces, y Tatsurou se encontró a si mismo encorvándose sobre el fregadero, enjuagando su cara bajo el chorro de agua (y mojando la camiseta olvidada de Miya) antes de pensar en simplemente limpiarse con una toalla de papel el semen que había aterrizado en su ojo.

— ¿¡Qué mierda paso!? — pregunto, una vez que el dolor había disminuido, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su pregunta cuando el agua le entro por la nariz.

Echarse a llorar parecía una opción razonable.

Tatsurou rara vez se había sentido tan miserable – medio desnudo y medio excitado a pesar del desorden, su nariz ardiendo, sus paredes manchadas de chocolate y su novio sosteniéndole el cabello para que no se mojara con el chorro de agua que enjuagaba el semen de su ojo. 

— Teto saltó sobre la mesa y cayó dentro del sartén — explicó Miya con un suspiro, dándole palmaditas en la espalda — ¿Cómo está tu ojo?

— Viviré — se quejó Tatsurou, tomando una toalla para secar su cara. Su ojo aun le dolía terriblemente y le tomo un gran esfuerzo intentar abrirlo y mantenerlo abierto. No tenía duda de que Yukke se burlaría de él al presentarse en el estudio al día siguiente, junto con un tímido Miya y un ojo inyectado en sangre.

Miya le dirigió lo que probablemente esperaba que fuese una sonrisa alentadora.

— Yo, uh, bañaré al gato. ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

— Sip, gracias —Tatsurou observo a Miya seguir el rastro de chocolate que lo llevo hasta la estancia. Teto estaba ahí, lamiendo desesperadamente su pelaje para limpiarse. Realmente se había bañado en chocolate, y Tatsurou habría encontrado la situación divertida de no estar lo suficientemente furioso como para – literalmente – patear al gato. Suspiro, y después de ponerse el pantalón tomo un rollo de toallas de papel y una esponja.

La próxima vez haría caso a la sugerencia de Miya e irían a la maldita habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la traductora:  
> Espero les haya gustado XD la segunda parte de Fuga en la Clave del Arrepentimiento estará lista en estos próximos días >=3


End file.
